Legend of the Eight Firstborn
Legend of the Eight Firstborn is the finale to Gamewizard's series, and is his greatest and most popular story since Operation: GALACSIA. The story is an Action, Adventure, and Friendship type story. The storyline has the same deal as the Sonic Adventure series, or Super Smash Bros. Brawl, with several characters' adventures happening at one time. The story is actually made up of several stories packed into one, and sort of has tons of different plotlines, but still focuses on the one ultimate goal. The story was published on January 5, 2012, and was completed on November 7, 2012. During the ending author's note, Gamewizard made a hint to a possible sequel to Firstborn, called Legend of the Seven Lights, which will take place in the Nextgen Series. Character Story Arcs Shaunie's Story Shaunie Fulbright was playing at his house one day when a band of Stormtroopers comes to arrest him for assistance with the KND. He is saved by Tommy and Mushi, who take him to a small non-operative child group called the Junior Prospectors, led by Luvbi, who plan to help the KND fight the Dark Armies and show the real operatives how good they can be. Along the way, Shaunie has shown mostly cowardice, often causing his teammates to get into trouble. But he must learn to have courage and face his fears if he's ever to save them from King Bowser's clutches. Kami's Story When Kami was sword-training with Ava and Kweeb at Sector J one day, they suddenly spot a Kremling ship fly past them and decide to chase it. They wind up on Tiki Island and get involved with the Kong Family in going to rescue a horde of bananas the Kremling Krew stole. As they infiltrate the Kremlings' bases, the Kremling leader, King K. Rool takes a sudden interest in Kami. He recognizes her as the daughter of Kameron Drilovsky, an enemy of his that foiled his plans during the Kremian Wars, and now wants to make her his apprentice. Kami refuses his offers and vows she'll stick with her alien friends, but that changes when K. Rool's brother zaps her with a Darkness Cannon, awakening her negative thoughts against aliens. Now she must learn against these thoughts if they're able to thrawrt K. Rool's plans of awakening an ancient power. Jagar's Story As the assistants of Dialga, Jagar and the timebenders must enter the Mortal World and deliver the Spirit Balls to the Firstborn Guardians. But while there, Jagar leaves on his own mission to make amends with a banished friend of his, Yuki Crystal, but things don't end quite well. When the timebenders have to leave back to their original mission, Jagar is still feeling upset, but must definitely find a way to help his friend when he gets involved (unknowingly) in a plan of Rumpel Stiltskin's to bring back a banished wicked witch. Nolan's Story As apprentice to Sith Lord, Darth Genious, and member of the Brotherhood of Evil, Nolan York, with his teammates, Danika and April, work with the Side of Evil, going on missions to aid in Gnaa's plans. Nolan has the strong desire for revenge against the KND, and hopes to get it. But along the way, Nolan constantly has nightmares, often of close, deceased friends reminding him of promises he made in the past. As such, Nolan begins to struggle between right and wrong, however Darth Genious uses his skills of manipulation to keep Nolan on his side, filling Nolan's head with anger of events in the past, and even certain events that are still happening, such as metahuman racism. But he must find his true destiny soon, before The Brain enacts his ultimate plan. Rachel's Story After Rachel's brother, Harvey is possessed by the Dark Master himself, she and the rest of the main group set off on their journey to find the Eight Firstborn. But while at Chicago, it is revealed that Rachel's staff was secretly the Master Sword, the sword of her distant ancestor, Link, the Hero of Time. She gets acquainted with Fi, the spirit of the sword, who assists Rachel on her own grand journey to awaken herself as the next Hero in her bloodline. She must awaken the spirit of Link within her if she is ever to defeat the Evil King, Ganondorf, but in doing so, she must help her fearfilled hateful cousin, Mandy, along with her devious opposite, Lehcar EiznekCm, whom is Ganondorf's daughter, find their way as well in order to stop him from throwing the world into chaos like in the old days. Firstborn Sagas The story in its entirity is divided into separate parts, depending on the Firstborn the main group is currently after, called sagas. The Forest Saga The Forest Saga is the first, and shortest, part of the story. It focuses on finding the Firstborn, Celebi, Spirit of the Forest. The majority of the action stages are forest-themed as a result. It is the start of the story, when most of the characters are just now setting off on their respective quests. Two of these characters being Cosmo and Nova, who break into Eggman's base and meet up with Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat, who later bring them to the rest of the Sonic and Mario crews. After Misty Greene steals an important plant from their ship, they follow her to the Forest of Light, where they find the Firstborn, Celebi. It is then revealed that Nova is Celebi's Guardian, for the power of the forest resides in her, as shown by her ability to speak with animals. Suddenly, Celebi is kidnapped by Nolan and his teammates, but they were ambushed themselves by Johnny and Plank 2x4, who take Celebi to their hideout so Plank can absorb her power and control the ultimate power of forest. Cosmo and Nova arrive at Plank's lair and defeat him, rescuing Celebi, allowing Nova to catch her in the Spirit Ball. The Ocean Saga The Ocean Saga takes place mainly overseas, and has mostly oceanic stages, but focuses on other missions rather than going for the next Firstborn. Eventually, Kami, Ava, and Kweeb retrieve important data from the Kremlings about the Firstborn, Manaphy, the Sea Prince who was already awakened by Eva Roberts, who already awakened herself as a Guardian in Operation: DUTCHMAN. The main group meets up with a GUN navy captain, Lyle T. Rourke, who also leads a marine research team. Rourke agrees to help the heroes in locating the Realm of Oceana and finding Manaphy. But when they do so, it is revealed that Rourke wanted Manaphy and the Sea Crown for his own selfish desires of wiping out the waterbending population. His plans are foiled when Manaphy grants Eva Roberts the supreme power of the ocean, making her into a waterbending goddess, who uses her incredible powers to wipe out the GUN fleet. After she was finished, the Ocean King, Kyogre ultimately destroys Rourke's ship with his Hyper Beam, destroying Rourke in the process. Eva Roberts then catches Manaphy in the Spirit Ball and finishes her part in the quest. Kyogre thanks the heroes for once again rescuing the ocean and sends them off to find the next Firstborn, Jirachi. The Galactic Saga The Galactic Saga takes place almost entirely in outer space. After the Star Warrior, Meta Knight, with his assistants, Magolor and Marx, bring former GKND leader, Dimentia to the main group, Clockwork reveals that Dimentia is Jirachi's Guardian. In order to awaken herself, she must master the spiritual side of her Space Element, by learning to open up and trust her new friends/former enemies, in which she is helped finding her way by her secret lover, Numbuh Infinity. After agreeing to join the main heroes, they set off for space, going to many different alien planets, meeting Rainier Chariton on Planet Secco, a boy who seems fascinated with benders, in which Mika seems infatuated with him. They rescue Jirachi from the Star Station, but Dimentia is unable to catch him in the Spirit Ball due to his true powers being lost, because Nigel freed him from the Star Rod in Operation: GALACSIA. They must restore his powers by finding the Jeweled Scepter, as well as its light power source. The Scepter is found on Planet Halcandra, but the light source location remains unknown except to Mother Wisp. After arriving on Planet Wisp, the Wisps and Irkens take an immediate distaste in seeing Dimentia again, and don't trust her. Dimentia is hurt and distraught, but is once again comforted by Numbuh Infinity, then officially starts to go out with him. Eventually, everyone on Wisp, as well as Dimentia's friends, finally forgive her for her past deeds, including Jirachi. Her resulted gratituded and happiness caused the light power source to appear from her heart, which flows into the Jeweled Scepter and restores Jirachi's true powers. But right when Dimentia is about to capture him, Magolor and Marx reveal to be traitors and steal the Jeweled Scepter, using it to control Jirachi and become all-powerful. The heroes battle the two in hyperspace, in which Dimentia takes the Galaxia Sword, combined with the Wisp Color Powers, and uses it to completely destroy Magolor, then catches Jirachi inside the Spirit Ball at last. But as a result of everyone falling from hyperspace, they were all separated. The Freedom Saga During the Freedom Saga, the majority of the main group is separated throughout the world. During this time, the military force known as G.U.N. has started the Anti-inhuman Revolution, to track down and capture all metahumans, aliens, and benders thy find. The saga mostly focuses on stopping GUN and fighting for "mutant freedom", but it is also about locating the Firstborn Mew, Spirit of Ancestors. Mikaela Cordella is revealed to be Mew's Guardian, and she and Rainier, led by the Aura Spirit Lucario, head to The Tree of Beginning to find him. When they meet up with some of their other friends and find him, Rainier reveals to be a secret agent working for GUN, betraying his friends and turning Mew over to the Commander. After Boba Fett finally captures The Quads and hands them to GUN, he is met with Khryssa again, who finally convinces Boba to turn a new leaf. She, Boba, Star Wolf, and Mika and Rainier then head to the GUN base and finally challenge the mutated GUN Commander to a duel, defeating him and rescuing Mew. Biba then convinces Gunkan that metahumans really are people, too, but Gunkan's mutated half goes rampant and turns on him, but it was quickly destroyed by the Anti-mutant Potion that he made using Mew's power. Shortly after, Rachel and Sector W go to challenge Negatar Gnaa, using Harvey as his puppet, successfully beating the Dark Master and rescuing Harvey at last. Afterwards, all of Gnaa's forces schedule an all-out invasion on the city of Chicago, Indiana. When the siege is over, after much of the city being left in ruin, Negatar Gnaa is finally revived. The Climax Saga The Climax Saga is probably the best and most epic in the story. The Climax Saga involves the main protagonists of the story arcs finally facing off with their respective antagonists. In order, it is Shaunie's face-off with Bowser, Sonic's showdown with Eggman, Kami's battle with King K. Rool, Jagar's battle with Lucinda Talzin, Nolan's showdown with Darth Genious, and Rachel's clash against Ganondorf Dragmire. The Final Morgnaa Saga The Final Morgnaa Saga is the Last Story of Legend of the Eight Firstborn. After all Eight Firstborn have been reunited, all that remains is one final showdown between the Avatar and Negatar. Aang and Gnaa must have one final showdown to determine if the Jewel of Arceus shall be used for Light or Darkness once it is whole again. However, despite Aang's victory over the Negatar, when both halves of the jewel become whole again, Phantom Gnaa ambushes them and proceeds with a ritual, awakening the true darkness inside Gnaa by eliminating Morgan. The darkness fuels the Heart of Arceus and awakens the Supreme God, who, in his anger, scatters the entire Time-Space Continuum. As a result, some of Gnaa's accomplices who were destroyed, excluding Ganon and Brain, were revived from the darkness. All of the characters throughout the adventure then ban together in order to relocate the Eight Firstborn and the scattered pieces of Morgan's heart, searching for said throughout the Scattered Realms to put a stop to Arceus. Action Stages The story has over 50 action stages, performed by a variety of characters. Each of the stages have a mission prompt, which requires the characters to make their way to a certain goal, defeating any enemies along the way. At the end of each stage, the characters' scores will be totaled for their performance in the stage, and will receive a rank from either S, A, B, C, D, E, and T, from highest to lowest. Their depends on how many enemies were defeated, the time it took to complete the stage, the difficulty for the stage, and any other such requirements. Collectibles Several different collectibles can be found in each stage. One kind is Elemental Medallions, which are medallions of different elements found in mostly those stages that have benders who control those elements. Another type of collectible is Character Trophies. Trophies of each character in the story can be found throughout the worlds. They tell info about that character, such as their roll in Gamewizard's series, and their very first appearance ever, and when. A third collectible is artwork, which comes in the form of Fire Souls (originally from the Sonic series). The artwork is art of stages, characters, and even past stories. Another collectible is game achievements, which can be gained by completing certain objectives in the game. An achievement that is found in most levels is destroying Cleveland's house. In almost every level, there is an area where Cleveland's house is stationed. The characters would have to do something to destroy his house. Cleveland has a different line for each level. Ending In the aftermath of the final boss, Phantom Gnaa revealed to his master that his plan all along was to help Gnaa see the light, and his path has brought good to many hearts as a result. The universe was restored to normal as Lord Gnaa mysteriously disappeared. Arceus was restored to his normal senses, showing his gratitude by taking his curses off of Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. As all of the gods leave, the heroes stare out into the rising sun. Later on, everyone meets up at a victory party on KND Moonbase. During the party, Clockwork speaks to Jagar, announcing that he is passing his work on to Jagar. Clockwork gives Jagar his Time Staff, disappearing into dust directly afterward. Jagar, Misty, and Olive then use the staff to gaze into the future, having looks at the many future kids. Down in the Underworld, Medusa speaks with her cohorts, saying something about the Thirteen Darknesses. Reception Legend of the Eight Firstborn became Gamewizard's greatest and most popular story among fans. Reviewers praised the long chapters, wide variety of crossovers, action-packed sequences, and the how a lot of characters' events happened at the same time as others. They praised the incorporated action stages as an improvement for Gamewizard's series, for how they showed the struggles of the characters getting from one area to another, instead of the simple scene-skips from his previous stories, and the use of music in these stages/scenes (although a little constant) really improved the mood and suspense in the story. However, the stages were criticized for being a little too similar to their original games. One of the critisms were how a lot of scenes appeared to have too many characters (and there was even a joke about this in the story), and that those characters seemed unneeded and irrelevant to the plot. Reviewers also believed that several of the characters had little or no development, and criticized how some things, like the romance between the Toxic Four and their crushes, blossomed too quickly. However, there was praise for the development of a lot of the main characters, and praise for the suspenseful moments, such as Nolan York's relationship with the deceitful Darth Genious. The scene that seemed to really buy readers' attention was the "Heroes Together" saga, a basic remake of the "Titans Together" saga of Teen Titans, featuring various heroes from various cartoon shows in a grand, epic battle against all of their villains. Many reviewers believed that scene alone marked this story as the greatest crossover of all time. Trivia Legend of the Eight Firstborn is very similar to the Kingdom Hearts series, as it has plenty of crossovers and uses similar story arcs that were the same as in that original series. For example, when Rainier was working for Watto, it was similar to when Anakin Skywalker worked for Watto, and Magolor's plan to use Jirachi's power was similar to when he wanted the Master Crown. Also, the 'Heroes Together' saga speaks for itself. Category:Stories Category:Size-changing Fics Category:Firstborn Saga Category:Character Intros Category:Saga Finales